Pokemon Dark Rising Wiki
NOTE: Please note that the Pokemon Dark Rising wiki is unfinished and may not contain all the information that you are looking for yet. As such all the information on this wiki thus far is ONLY accurate for the first game, Pokemon Dark Rising, and may not be accurate for any of the sequels or spin-offs in the series. There are several users in the community that are actively adding pockets of information but it is a slow going and time consuming process. Welcome to the Pokemon Dark Rising Wiki Welcome to the Pokemon Dark Rising Wiki! Here you can view various information about the Pokemon Dark Rising game such as detailed walkthroughs and various guides, Pokemon Evolution Methods, locations and various other information and participate in discussions among other members of the community! What is Pokemon Dark Rising? Pokemon Dark Rising is a fan made Pokemon game created by DarkRisingGirl and her team back in 2012 using Pokemon Firered as it's base. The game has steadily become a series and added more games such as: Pokemon Dark Rising 2 A direct sequel to the first game continuing the story Pokemon Dark Rising: Order Destroyed A sequel to the second game released to bridge the events of the second game to the upcoming third installment of Pokemon Dark Rising. This plot contains many secrets not known before hand nor revealed in the first or second games! It is a must to play though in order to understand the story of Pokemon Dark Rising 3 however. Pokemon Dark Rising Origins: Worlds Collide A game with more in depth lore about the events happening between the second and third games and is meant to be a sequel to Order Destroyed. An aspect of this game that has received mixed reviews is the fact that Pokemon are no longer the only creatures you can capture! Digimon also make an appearance and you can catch and battle with them in the same manner as you would Pokemon! So if your a fan of both Pokemon and Digimon, then give this title a try! Pokemon Dark Rising: Kaizo While being a remake of the first Dark Rising game, Pokemon Dark Rising Kaizo still manages to be it's own game with several plot changes as well as new events. The difficulty curve is heightened even more making it more difficult then the first game. Features As a fan made game, Pokemon Dark Rising has some features that sets it apart from the core games like: * 386 Pokemon available from across generations 1 - 5 * Pokemon can be found in the wild with the gen 5 Dream World Abilities * Moves from across generations 1 - 5 are available within the game * Some Pokemon can learn certain egg moves as part of their level-up move sets now * All new original story * Doctor Roy is introduced and will heal your Pokemon instead. Helping Doctor Roy is Nurse Joy, she will team up with Doctor Roy and battle you in a double battle! * Various characters from the anime series make appearances like Ash and Brock and even some characters from other series like the Pharaoh from Yu-Gi-Oh! * Gym Leaders have signature Pokemon only available for them! * Various Pokemon also have new evolution methods. Check out the full list here: https://pokemon-dark-rising.wikia.com/wiki/Evolution_Changes for all Pokemon who evolve by a special means or have had their evolution method changed. Contributing to the Community Unfortunately this wiki is incomplete. There is a lot of info not posted yet. As such please feel free to add any info wether it be Pokemon Learnsets or TM/HM locations or anything else you can think of that other players and users would benefit from or that you think is worth knowing. Contributing is easy and there are some tools out there that can make it even easier! Such as: Advanced Map: This nifty tool can help you look at Pokemon maps and events as well as what you can encounter in the wild! YAPE (Yet Another Pokemon Editor): This helpful tool has a wide range of useful tidbits to make contributing information about Pokemon easier like move sets, abilities, evolution methods and more! PGE (Pokemon Game Editor): This tool has a lot of other little tools to help look more in depth at the games info like Trainers, Egg moves, Attack details, etc. These are just a few of the tools you could use to help contribute valuable information to this wiki! And they are all just a quick Google search away! (Or Bing or whatever it is you prefer) Just be aware that accidental clicks can happen and change certain in-game data if saved so before using any of these tools it is strongly recommended that you create a back-up version of the ROM specifically to view with these tools to avoid possible in game changes or loss of saved data. Pages of Interest Walkthrough This contains a complete in depth guide to Pokemon Dark Rising. The Walkthrough will be broken up into various parts to make finding information easier. Evolution Changes This page contains a list of all special evolved Pokemon in this game (Evolution items, Happiness, Specific Moves, etc.) as well as all Pokemon whose evolution methods have changed. This makes Pokemon like Golem and Alakazam and Gliscor and Steelix obtainable within the game. Glitches This page contains all known glitches for Pokemon Dark Rising. If you experience any glitches not listed, feel free to share them in the comments section of that page.